In conventional image forming apparatus such as printer, copying apparatus and facsimile apparatus, a medium conveying device is furnished for conveying paper that serves as medium. The medium conveying device conveys paper conveyed from paper feed tray to an image forming section. When the image forming section formed an image on the conveyed paper, an ejecting section ejects the paper to an ejection use tray.
For example, in the following patent documentation 1, such technology is disclosed regarding a paper conveying device comprising a pair of guide member. In such paper conveying device, an upper guide member and a lower guide member are fixed in parallel on a side frame of image forming apparatus and form a conveyance path with a certain interval in the image forming apparatus. Further, a drive roller and an idle roller are respectively provided on the sides of lower and upper guide members. The two rollers are furnished oppositely and the paper supplied from the paper feed tray to between respective rollers is conveyed into a conveyance path by the rotation of the rollers.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent publication Hei 5-186085